on devices, in the past, have developed serious problems, such as the tendency of breakage of the radially extending pins as they rub against very dense layers of material being mixed which tend to virtually weld to the inner surface of the steel cylindrical body. Attempts have been made by building in scrappers but these have consumed considerable electrical power and have not solved the problem since once the layers are formed they are extremely difficult to scrape.